A Kick in the Head
by Timmy22222001
Summary: First fanfic cheers!  Anyway, I decided to do a Danny x Ember fic cause I thought they would both make an awesome couple.  I did it all in Oneshot, so be sure to check it out, enjoy it and please leave a review.


**A Kick in the Head**

**By Timmy22222001**

"I win, I win, I win!" screamed Ember. Ember watched in total glee as the clear night sky was now overtaken by a huge swirling vortex and thousands of people around her chanted her name. "Thank you, Hollywood!" she screamed once more.

_Even if this isn't everyone in the whole world, I've got to start somewhere. _"At least I got this far without seeing that annoying ghost kid…"

"Danny Phantom!" yelled out a familiar voice which interrupted Ember.

"What? How did you?" Ember said in a bewildered tone.

Danny started charging up his energy blast and said, "Come on Ember, I thought you'd be smarter than to announce to every television station, including Amity Park about your rock concert in Hollywood."

Danny fired his shot at Ember's sound system, which caused the sky to return back to normal, but not yet the people.

"Curses!" said Ember, "I knew I should've fired that manager when I had a chance!" Just then a man in black business suit grabbed his suitcase and ran through the zombified crowd as fast as he could.

Ember turned back around to Danny, "Oh well, at least I can take my anger on YOU, Danny Phantom," as she fired her own shot from her guitar at Danny.

The shot just passed Danny and hit the Y on the Hollywood sign, "Nice shooting Ember, all the work from showbiz starting to get to you?" as Danny readied another one of his shots.

"You should talk," replied Ember, "looks like you're out of breath! Did that trip from your Amity Park tire you out ghost boy?"

Danny smiled, "You wish! I still got enough ghost power left to finish this masquerade off once and for all." With that Danny released his second, and rather bigger, blast right at the final pieces of sound equipment on Ember's stage setting off a huge explosion. From that a large green wave spread out from the explosion to all the people, freeing them from the control of the rock diva Ember. And just as quickly as all the people returned back to normal did they start screaming and running away from the battle between the ghost kid and blue haired crazy girl.

"No, no!" yelled out Ember, "That does it! I'm taking you down for good you freak!" Ember then cranked the knob on her guitar to the max it would go and said, "You're going to pay!"

_Should I really be going this far, I don't think that I want to hurt him this much. _Regardless, Ember slammed as hard as she could on her guitar creating an intense sound that followed with a ground shattering shake. The blast knocked Danny to the ground, and caused everything it touched to break, including the stage.

Danny, now in a lot of pain looked at the crumbling stage and yelled out to Ember, "Ember get out of there! That stage is going to crush you!"

"What?" replied Ember. Immediately after looking up to see what was going on a piece of small debris fell and conked Ember on the head knocking her out.

Danny looked up and saw more pieces of the stage fall. _I got to help her, even if she did just try to kill me_.

With that Danny, still in pain and very tired, forced himself to get up and with whatever energy he had left, flew as fast as he could to try and save Ember.

Ember still feeling very dizzy from the knock to her head saw a blurry image of someone coming for her. It was Danny Phantom, _but why?_

Danny landed right next to Ember and shielded her with his own body as he tried to remove the other pieces of debris scattered over her body.

As soon as he got the last piece off, Ember looked at him again and said, "Danny…" and then lost consciousness.

"Don't worry Ember," replied Danny, "I got you." Just as Danny went to pick up Ember, another piece from the stage fell and hit Danny on the back. Then Danny looked up and saw the flaming Ember sign coming down on him, grabbed Ember and said, "Time to go!"

Danny flew off in the nick of time just as sign hit whatever was left of the stage causing another large explosion. Now with no strength left, Danny started to fall to the ground and while trying to hold up the unconscious Ember, he needed a place to rest. Quickly landing near some trees, Danny laid Ember on the ground while he sat down near a rock to catch his breath.

_Ok, ok... _looks at Ember _ok…ok. What do I do now? Well first I think I deserve a breather and a pat on the back, but what about Ember? I mean I can just leave her here, but if I do what's going to happen to her? What if some people from the concert or a group of punks end up finding her, is she going to be okay? Oh man what have I gotten myself into, I got to do something! _ looks at Ember again and sighs

**Some Time Later**

Ember awoke to a bright light and the cool wind in her face but it was hard to make anything out. So for a couple of seconds Ember tried to adjust her eyes so she could see what was going on and when the image came to it was none other than Danny Phantom.

"What is going on here!" yelled Ember as she noticed how Danny was carrying her and at the same time flying.

"Well, good morning to you too. I'm glad to see your up," replied Danny.

Ember glared at Danny and yelled, "YOU DESTROYED MY PLANS AND MY STAGE!"

"Oh I'm so sorry I had to save those people and your life," replied Danny in a sarcastic tone, "whatever was I thinking."

Ember paused for a second, and slightly blushed a bit. "What did you say?" replied Ember.

Danny sighed for a second, "That last attack you did on your guitar caused your stage to collapse. You got knocked on the head, and I grabbed you just before the whole thing came down on you. And since you still look pretty beat up I'm………taking you back to my place so you can relax and get you strength back."

"Okay that does it! This is just too weird! Why would you Danny Phantom, save someone like me from being destroyed, and then invite me to stay at your house! What's wrong with you?" screamed Ember.

"I wish I knew," replied Danny, "but regardless we're already getting close to my home town so it's already too late to back out."

"Like hell it is," said Ember, as she tried to shove herself away from Danny in attempt to free herself. But oddly enough, Danny was holding onto her so tight it was amazing how he reused to let her go. "Fine you win. But I still hate you though." said Ember.

"Whatever." Danny said with a grin on his face.

After a few minutes passed, Ember started to calm down. Now the only problem would be explain to his parents why he was carrying a famous rock diva home after supposedly coming back from Tucker's place last night. Danny landed just behind his house and quickly changed back to his human state before anyone else could see him.

"So what now?" asked Ember.

"As easy as it would be to just fly you right up to my room, if any member of my family was to discover you hanging out in my room there would be a lot questions. So I might as well introduce you to them so hopefully there won't be any problems later on. However, you and me got to come up with a good story that they'll buy." said Danny.

"Well as much fun as that's sounds Phantom, I'm going to leave now." said Ember.

Ember jumped out of Danny's arms and landed with her feet on the ground. "It's Danny Phantom. But Ember, you're still pretty banged up from yesterday. You shouldn't to try to walk or move around a lot, you could end up hurting yourself" said Danny

"Hmmph!" replied Ember, "I don't need any help, and I am perfectly fine all by myself." Just as Ember tried to walk away from Danny, her legs seemed to stiffen, and she started to fall. Danny quickly pulled out his arms to catch Ember, but her fall also pushed Danny which made him fall on the ground with Ember on top of him. They both stared at each other for a second and both turned away blushing.

Danny was the first to speak, "Ummm……..sorry." said Danny

Ember looked at Danny and replied, "…..Oh, no problem. Thanks." Ember stared at Danny for a couple more seconds then shook her head and said, "I mean…..let me go!"

Ember shoved herself away from Danny and tried to get herself up. Danny got himself up and held out his hand, and Ember looked up at Danny, grabbed his hand and said, "Fine let's do this."

Danny opened the back door to his house and walked through the kitchen carrying Ember. Both Danny and Ember looked around for a moment and Danny said, "I guess no ones home."

"Honey, you're home! " said Danny's mom as she walked into the kitchen, "You forgot to call us, what happened? Oh! Who's this with you?"

Danny didn't know what to say. He never really stopped to think of a clever story that would explain Ember coming to his house. What was worse was that the more he kept worrying about what to do, the longer his silence kept hold of him. However it was Ember who broke the ice and said, "Hi you must be Danny's mother, he has told me so much about you. My name is Ember, Ember McLain, I'm a friend of Danny."

Danny's mom paused for a moment, looked at Ember and answered, "Wait a moment……..now I remember! You're that rock and roll artist from the concert last year. It's very nice to meet you Ember."

Ember smiled, then Danny's mom paused again and asked, "How is it that you know Danny, Ember? I'm sorry dear, but I don't think I ever remember seeing you around with Danny a lot."

"Well," Ember tried to explain, "I'm usually busy with all my concerts and such so I never get a chance to come around here and say hi to Danny."

"So what made you stop by Amity Park again" asked Danny's mom.

Now Ember was the one who didn't know what to say, so Danny being Danny blurted out the first thing he could think of, "Ghosts!"

"Ghosts!" screamed a familiar voice, "Don't worry Maddie, I'm coming to save you!" Danny's dad screeched into the kitchen holding the Fenton Portable Ghost Portal and aimed it in every direction around the kitchen before stopping at Ember. Ember quickly recognized the similar colors between the Fenton Thermos Danny used on her before to the Fenton Portable Ghost Portable his dad held. Her eyes widened and in a state of utter fear she clenched herself to Danny. "Dad, what are you doing!" said Danny, "You're scaring Ember here!"

Jack stopped for a moment and with a nervous smile said, "Sorry everyone I didn't mean to cause a scene. It's just whenever I hear the word ghost, I can't help but leap into action!" Jack tossed the gun away and asked, "So what's this I hear about ghosts?"

Ember still holding herself close to Danny for protection, Danny replied, "Well you see when Ember's tour bus was driving through Amity Park some ghosts stole her bus and ended up leaving her on the street. Isn't that right Ember?"

Danny nudged Ember and Ember replied quietly, "Yes, that's right."

Danny looked up at his parents and said, "Just as I was walking home from staying at Tucker's place, that when I saw Ember laying there on the street. So I decided to take her home so she could rest for a while."

"Well, that's very unfortunate Danny, but I don't think Ember can stay here." said Maddie.

"Please mom, I don't think Ember has anywhere else to go." Danny pleaded. Maddie sighed for moment and replied, "I guess it couldn't hurt, just so long as Ember is okay with staying here."

Ember nodded.

"Fine its settled," said Maddie, "Ember can stay here as long as likes Danny, just make sure you keep an eye on her."

Danny smiled and Jack cheered. "Wahoo!" Jack screamed, "That also means that we can go ghost hunting for the ghosts that stole Ember's bus! Come on Maddie, we got a job to do!" Jack ran out of the kitchen, but before Maddie could leave she looked at Danny and said, "Just a minute Jack! See you later on tonight Danny, dinner's in the fridge and.."

"I know, I know mom, make sure that I watch over my guest tonight." Maddie smiled and replied, "Love you honey! Bye!"

Both Ember and Danny listened as Danny's parents screeched out of the driveway and onto the street when Ember looked up at Danny and said, "Man, your parents are really nice, you should be so lucky."

"I know," Danny replied, "its only when they're hunting for ghosts is when they start acting weird. laughs Come on, I'll take you up to my room where you can rest."

Upon entering Danny's room, Ember was a bit puzzled. She the looked up at Danny and said, "I always thought your room would be full of ghost hunting stuff and not so……..normal."

Danny laughed for a moment and set Ember on his bed and answered, "Well, what did you expect, the Bat-Cave?"

Ember formed a small smile and said, "Well…."

"Okay, okay, that's enough. Just let me get some first-aid junk from my bathroom so I can try to fix up you cuts and what not. Be sure not to move around a lot, you got that?"

Ember stuck out her tongue at Danny, and Danny laughed. "Be right back." Danny replied.

Ember laid herself on one of the pillows and looked at the ceiling. _Why did I let myself get into this? I should have tried to get away when I had the chance, but why? Don't worry girl, just for tonight then we're out of this place and back to making the music._

Meanwhile Danny had already stopped by the washroom, picked up the first aid supplies and was already heading to Jazz's room for a sleeping bag. Danny poked his head through the door and said, "Hey Jazz, you in here?" There was no answer. Danny looked around Jazz's room and noticed a note on the bed.

_Danny, went to my girlfriends place tonight, don't touch anything in my room and make sure to tell mom and dad that I'm not home. Thank you._

_Jazz probably took the sleeping bag with her, curses! It looks like I'm going to have to sleep on the couch tonight. _Danny grabbed the note and placed it in his parent's room before heading back to his own.

Ember snapped out of her trance as soon as Danny walked through the door, "What took you so long?" she asked.

"Sorry tried to find a sleeping bag. Here, hands Ember the first aid kit I'm pretty sure you'll do fine fixing yourself up." said Danny.

"Thanks I guess." Replied Ember

"No worries," said Danny, "you can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll be sleeping downstairs on the couch if you need me." Danny grabbed his boxers form his closet and started to head for the door.

"Wait!" Ember cried out. _Please don't leave me. _"I mean hang on a second there ghost freak!"

Danny sighed, "What is it now?"

"I should be asking what wrong with you! I mean, who lets one of their mortal enemies alone in their own room for the night not knowing what havoc they could cause. I thought for sure you would have come up with some hunch like that!" said Ember.

Danny put one of his hands on his face and shook his head, "I swear you're enjoying this somehow."

_I know she's lying, but she seems so restless about being alone. I feel really bad for her, and I hate to just leave her all by herself._

"Okay, fine I'll sleep in my room tonight with you. Just so I can apparently stop you from having to create an evil scheme to destroy something." replied Danny in a sarcastic tone.

"Glad you came to your senses." said Ember.

"Riiiight," said Danny, "Well I'm going to get changed first, so take whatever you need from the first aid kit and I'll be back in ten."

After Danny got changed, he returned back to his room and saw the first aid kit on the floor. "Did everything go along okay?" asked Danny.

"Peachy," she replied, "now let's go to bed. I'm beat from all this crazy mess."

"Couldn't agree with you more." said the nervous Danny. Danny turned out the lights and slowly climbed into bed, trying not to bump into Ember.

"Night Ember." said Danny

"Night freak." replied Ember

They both turned away from each other and then slowly, but surely drifted off into their own deep sleep.

It wasn't till later on through the night after Danny's parents came home, that something odd was happening in Danny's room.

Despite both teens being sound asleep, Ember was having a very uncomfortable dream. In her dream Ember was trapped in some dark room all by herself, and no matter how much she would cry for someone, she would hear no answer. Oddly enough, Danny was having the same dream as Ember.

Though both were still asleep, Danny and Ember began to toss and turn for a while until they ended up being face to face with one another.

Back in Ember's dream however, it seemed like all was hope was lost for her, the silence and darkness were all around her, and she sunk to the ground and began to cry. Suddenly Ember could see a dim, but warm light ahead of her, so she reached out to try and grab it.

Doing so, Ember had actually grabbed Danny and pulled herself towards him, in a sense she was actually starting to cuddle with him. Danny too, put his arm around Ember feeling the same uncomforting loneliness Ember was having in her dream.

Never had Ember felt such an interesting sensation before. Her fears, doubt, and loneliness seemed to fade away as she kept strong hold to this warm light that drove out the darkness. Surely, Ember didn't ever want to let go.

Danny himself had been experiencing the same feeling to this comforting warmth. He too did want to let it go.

Both Danny and Ember smiled as they lay asleep holding each other with blushing faces. All of a sudden Danny's room started to fill up with smoke, and when Danny took a breath of the black air in, he had immediately woke up and started coughing.

_What the heck is going on? Why is my room filled with so much smo…_turns around towards Ember _Fire!_

To Danny's surprise Embers blue hair started the pillow on fire! "Oh Crap!" Danny screamed as he grabbed his own pillow and started to beat out the fire while hitting Ember.

Ember quickly woke up from Danny's pillow pummeling and screamed, "What are you doing!"

"Fire, fire, fire, fire!" replied Danny as he kept trying to beat out of the flames.

Ember turned around and saw the flames that had appeared on her pillow and grabbed some of the covers as an attempt to help Danny.

**The Next Morning **

"So let me get this straight." said Jack, "The same ghosts that stole Embers bus, were able to track her to Danny's room, tried to set the room on fire, and flew off as soon as both you to woke up?

Danny and Ember both nodded.

"Just like I told you before Maddie, the ghosts are becoming more and more restless, just like that leftover tuna casserole in the fridge!" replied Jack

Maddie, Ember and Danny stared silently at Jack.

"What? I swear it moved when I tried to grab the milk this morning." said Jack

"Well anyway," said Maddie as she turned to Danny and Ember, "Don't worry you two, I got some extra sheets in the hallway closet, I'll be sure to leave them on the bed okay?"

"Thanks mom," replied Danny.

"No problem honey." said Maddie, "Now Jack, how about we both head downstairs and let Danny get ready for school."

Maddie looked around and didn't see Jack anywhere, "Jack? Jack?"

Suddenly an explosion came from downstairs in the kitchen and Jack yelled, "Take that not-so-alive-anymore tuna casserole!"

"Oh for the love of Mary." said Maddie, "You should start getting ready for school Danny, it's getting late."

Maddie left the room leaving Danny and Ember to themselves. "Like I said before, weird." said Danny. Ember chuckled.

Danny then turned his head toward the clock he had on his dresser, "Uh-oh, I got to get going!" Danny ran to his closet and tried picking out any clothing he had that seemed clean enough to wear.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Ember.

"Well seeing that I have school, you can really do anything you want. Personally, I'm surprised you haven't either tried to leave or kill me. throws pants and shirt on Besides lighting my bed on fire, everything's going along just dandy."

"It wasn't my fault!" replied Ember, "I don't even know why my hair did that last night! It has never have acted up like that before or let alone start a fire."

"Well, whatever." said Danny, "I'll be leaving now so Ember, so if you want to leave for wherever you can go ahead, and if not I'm sure you can hang around for the day till I get back. See you later Ember." Before Ember could say a word, Danny left the room and started his way towards Casper High.

Ember, now alone in Danny's room put her hand through her hair to try and understand what happened last night. _Why did it do that? What possible reason would there have been for something like this to happen? Maybe it had something to do with that dream last night _blushes. Ember shook her head. _What am I saying? It was probably some stupid coincidence or something. I just need some more sleep. _Ember pulled the covers over herself and slowly dozed off. _But still..._

**A Couple of Hours Later,**

Ember awoke to find Danny's mom, in the room placing the new sheets on Danny's drawer.

"Oh!" said Maddie, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up Ember."

Ember pulled the covers off her, stretched a bit, and said, "No worries Mrs. Fenton, I was just getting up anyway."

Maddie then headed towards Danny's closet and started to toss the dirty clothes on the floor. "How long do you plan on staying here Ember?" said Maddie.

"I didn't know I had to leave so soon." replied Ember.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that sweetie," said Maddie, "I was just wondering when you wanted to leave, that's all."

"Well," replied Ember, "I think it might be too much of a hassle for me to hang around here any longer, so maybe I should be on my way."

Maddie paused for a moment and looked at Ember, "Oh, you don't have to be like that Ember, our home is your home for as long as you like. Just so long as you're fine staying here, I think we wouldn't have a problem having you around. Besides, Danny does seem a lot happier having a guest around."

Ember looked at Maddie for a moment and asked, "Thanks Mrs. Fenton but what was that you mentioned about Danny?"

"You don't know?" said Maddie with a surprised look, "Danny hasn't been with his friends for quite some time now. I'm surprised he didn't tell you that."

"Well I guess he never got around to telling me that, what happened?" asked Ember.

Maddie sat herself at the end of Danny's bed, "It was only five months ago when all of it started. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were of course the best of friends and never have I remembered seeing Danny so happy." Maddie then seemed to trail off, being lost in old memories, up until Ember decided to interrupt.

"Ummm, Mrs. Fenton?" said Ember.

Maddie snapped out of her daydream and replied, "Sorry Ember I guess I got a little distracted there. Anyway, it was then that Sam's parents had been offered a much higher paying job in London. Despite how much Sam begged for her parents not to move, they ignored her wishes and were gone from Amity Park in only a week."

"What happened between Danny and Sam since?" said Ember.

"Nothing good I can remind you. Despite being Danny being able to chat with Sam by the phone or internet, long distance relationships of course you know never last and Sam ended up with a relation to some boy she met at a book store. Danny still sends Sam messages as well as Sam, but it's still not like it used to be." answered Maddie

"And Danny's other friend Tucker?" asked Ember

"Well," said Maddie, "after Sam left Amity Park, Danny and Tucker still kept together as best friends. That too only lasted for a short time. It wasn't until the day when Tucker hooked up with that girl Valerie from Danny's school that Danny had lost another friend. Since, Danny hasn't seen Tucker for such a long time, which has left him all by himself with no friends around him for comfort. I'm even surprised that Tucker just called Danny up after such a long time to have him over for the night."

Ember quickly answered "Well you know how boy's can be, right Mrs. Fenton?"

Maddie smiled and said, "Yeah your right, it's probably nothing."

"Anyways," said Ember, "thanks for the talk Mrs. Fenton, I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem whatsoever. Now I got to go and start making dinner for everyone, hope to see you at the dinner table tonight Ember." replied Maddie.

"Sure thing Mrs. Fenton, I'd love to." said Ember with a warm smile. Maddie smiled and made her way downstairs to the kitchen when suddenly Jazz came through the front door.

"Hi mom." said Jazz.

"Honey your home! I was just about to start dinner, how did it go last night at your girlfriends place?" asked Maddie.

"It went great mom, a total blast! Is Danny home yet?" replied Jazz with smile on her face.

"No not yet," said Maddie, "he's still at school for another hour or so. However Danny's guest, Ember is in his room for the time being."

"What was that mom? Did you just say that Ember McLain is here, in our house right now?" said Jazz excitingly.

Maddie replied, "Yes, she's up in Danny room, and…" Jazz interrupted Maddie by screaming in total glee.

**Meanwhile in Danny's room**

Ember looking around Danny's room froze as she heard Jazz scream. _Oh boy, my crazy fan sense is going off again._

**Back downstairs**

Jazz screamed again, "Oh my god, I can't believe it! Can I go see her!"

"Sure honey, but could you maybe just calm down a little?" asked Maddie.

Jazz tried to hold in her excitement as she ran up the stairs to Danny's room, but as soon as she opened the door and saw Ember another scream of excitement rang out.

Maddie shook her head and headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Thirty minutes had passed when all of a sudden Maddie heard the front door open and someone entered the house.

It was Danny, and as soon as he entered the house he immediately ran into the kitchen and asked, "Mom! Is Ember still here?"

"Why of course Danny, she's been at home here all day. Why?" replied Maddie.

Danny answered in nervous tone, "It's Nothing, nothing at all mom! I was just wondering that's all."

"Anyways," said Maddie, "I think both and Ember and Jazz are upstairs somewhere."

"Jazz?" asked Danny.

Danny ran out of the kitchen and started to run up the stairs when Maddie yelled, "One more thing Danny, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes okay?"

Ember heard some noise come from Danny's room. _Please, please be Danny._

Danny burst through Jazz's door and screamed, "Ember!"

Jazz turned around and yelled, "Danny, what are you doing in my room? Ember and I are trying to have a private chat here."

However, Ember was completely opposite to Danny's arrival than that of Jazz's and waved Danny over. "Just a second, okay Jazz?" said Ember.

"Fine, but keep it short Danny." replied Jazz an annoyed voice.

Ember slowly leaned in towards Danny and whispered, "Help me! She's been going on forever about so much useless stuff, I swear I want to pull guitar and…."

"I know," Danny whispered back, "I think I'd prefer to stay in the ghost zone for a day than listen to her. Don't worry I got this one covered."

"Sorry Jazz, but mom says dinners just about ready, so maybe you can talk some more with Ember some other time." said Danny.

Jazz rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, tell mom I'll down in a minute or two. I just have to call some of my girlfriends and tell them that Ember McLain is at my house!"

"Yeah you do that." said Danny as he slowly backed out his sister's room. Ember quickly followed.

As soon as Danny and Ember both got into the hallway, Ember took a big breath of relief and laughed. "I thought I'd never get out of your sister's clutches." said Ember with a large smirk, "Thanks Danny."

"Glad to help," said Danny with a smile, "for once I'm actually thankful for meatloaf night."

Despite having a ghost over for dinner, Danny ended up having a great time with Ember at the table. Danny's parents asked more questions about the bus-stealing/fire-starting ghosts, but both Danny and Ember were able to make up some good stories to amuse them so all was well. Jazz still so excited to have Ember at her house, never even attempted to touch the food on her plate. But regardless, by the end of dinner Ember had really enjoyed herself with the Fenton's.

_I've never have had such a great time with people like this before. Sure they may be a bit odd, but they've all so nice to me _looks at Danny_, especially Danny._

Ember paused for a moment, and then slightly tapped the side of her head.

"What did you do that for?" asked Danny.

"Nothing, just an itch that's all." replied Ember with a nervous smile.

After dinner both Danny and Ember headed to the living room to watch some TV. Danny grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, and started to flick through the channels.

"Still in news today was the event at Hollywood, USA. Due to some unknown force the "Y" in the Hollywood sign had been destroyed leaving police baffled as to who the criminal was. However, the name of the town Hollywood will now be named Hollwood. Despite the fact that the "Y" can easily be replaced, people of the new Hollwood just really don't seem to care. Yet…" changes channel

"Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor not an escalator!" changes channel

"It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time! It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!" changes channel

"Crickey! What I'm gonna do now is sneak up to this big croc and try to jam my thumb in its butt hole, just so I can piss it off." changes channel

"That's cause I'm Rick James b…." Danny flicked through all the channels and could find nothing to watch.

"What do you want to do now?" he said looking at Ember.

Ember thought about it for a moment and then responded, "How about a movie?"

"Sure why not?" Danny replied, "Now the only problem is trying to sneak the famous rock diva, Ember McLain into a public place, but hey no problem."

Ember laughed for a moment, and said, "Well what if I change my clothes or something? I mean since its kind of dark out, it would make it much harder for anyone to recognize me, don't you think?"

"I suppose," said Danny, "but where are you going to get some new clothes at this hour, and what if your hair acts up again?"

Ember smiled and replied, "Don't worry about my hair, I can keep it under control, and as for the clothes I'll just ask you sister. I'm sure she won't mind if I borrowed them for the night. Any idea what were going to see?"

"No idea, how about we do a last minute thing?" asked Danny.

Ember shrugged, "Sure why not? Give me 15 minutes or something, I'll be right back." Ember ran up the stairs leaving Danny all by himself on the couch.

Danny looked at his clothes. _Maybe I should consider putting on some nicer clothes or something, besides Ember is going through the same trouble for me anyways. _After Danny got changed and put some cologne on, he waited downstairs for a few minutes till Ember would show, but instead no one appeared for the longest. _Maybe I'm being a bit impatient here. Maybe its going to be a while till Ember find something she likes, I just hope I don't have to wait here too long._

**Two hours later,**

"Two hours! How is it possible for one person to take two hours to get changed for a movie?" said Danny.

After to having wait patiently on the couch for two whole hours Danny was fed up, but as soon as he got up he heard the door open from Jazz's room. Danny made his way to the stairway and slowly moved up the steps one at a time up until he saw Jazz standing on the top step.

Jazz smiled and said, "Introducing Ember McLain with her new threads!"

"Don't say that, its makes it sounds cheesy or something." said Ember.

Jazz just smiled as Ember came around the corner, and what a sight for Danny. There Ember stood with a small yellow vest covering a sexy blue tank-top. Followed up by a blue miniskirt and some yellow sandals, Ember was radiant. As for Danny, he was utterly speechless as his jaw hung from his mouth.

"You see," said Ember, "he hates it. Don't you Danny?"

"I…….I……I…..well……I mean…." mumbled Danny.

"Danny?" said Ember as she started to move towards him.

Suddenly Danny lost his foothold on the stairway and tumbled down the steps till he hit the floor. "Are you okay?" asked Ember as she ran down the stairs to Danny.

Danny got up and put his hand on the back of his neck and replied, "I'm good, nothing serious."

Ember ran right up to Danny, bent down and looked at where he hit his head, "You sure……."

Both Ember and Danny stared at each other in silence. Their faces red, their eyes fixed on each other, they both slowly closed their eyes and moved towards each other lips.

Just then Jazz screamed, "Ember! Is Danny okay? Should I get some help?"

Danny and Ember both stopped, as Ember let go of Danny and replied, "Danny's fine Jazz, like he said before it's nothing bad."

"Phew," replied Jazz in a much calmer voice, "are you two going to be okay for the movie?"

All of a sudden Jack and Maddie ran into the living room, "What's going on here, your mother and I heard a large crash on the floor. What happened?" said Jack.

"Dad, it was just…" said Jazz.

"Ghosts!" screamed Jack and he pulled out the Fenton Thermos, "Where, where did they go? I'll get them this time!"

Maddie grabbed the thermos from Jack's hand and Jazz replied, "Thanks mom. As I was saying before, Danny lost his footing on the steps and fell, but he seems okay."

"Thanks Jazz." answered Jack, "Hey Danny how come you and your friend are dressed up all nice and such?"

Maddie suddenly put her arms around Jack and said, "Awwwww, look dear, Danny and Ember are going out on a date, isn't that sweet?"

"What!" replied Danny and Ember.

"Mom, Ember and I are just going to go see a movie, that's all." said Danny with a face full of red.

"Suuuurrrrreeee," said Jazz with a big grin on her face.

Ember moved right next to Danny and whispered in his ear, "What are they talking about?"

"I don't know," whispered Danny, "you want to get going though?"

"Couldn't agree with you more." replied Ember.

"Well Ember and I are going to be leaving now mom and dad, so see you guy's later on tonight, and I'll give you a call in case anything else comes up." said Danny as both he and Ember made their way towards to the front door.

"Danny, just one more thing!" said Maddie in excitement.

"What?" said Danny as him and Ember turned around.

'This!" said Maddie as she took a picture of Danny and Ember.

Danny rubbed his eyes and said, "Mom!"

"Isn't it sweet Jack," said Maddie as she looked at Danny and Ember, "just like us when we were younger."

"Yeah," replied Jack as he pushed Ember and Danny out the door, "except you didn't have any blue hair. Anyways, you kids have a fun time tonight!"

"Bye guy's." said Danny as he and Ember waved goodbye to his parents.

A few minutes passed as Danny and Ember made their way to the movie theater and Ember was still rubbing her eyes. Danny laughed and asked, "Still got that flash in your eyes?"

"You got that right." said Ember as she removed her hands from her eyes.

"Don't worry," replied Danny, "it'll go away after a while, and besides we're just about at the theatre."

"Here's hoping." replied Ember with a smile.

After walking for a few more minutes Danny and Ember finally arrived at the theater and Ember looked up at the outside lights in astonishment.

"Wow, just wow." said Ember in a complete awe.

"What's wrong, haven't you ever seen a movie theatre before Ember?" asked Danny.

"No." replied Ember, "Well actually I have, but just none like this one before. It's just that it's so dazzling to look at that's all."

Danny looked up at the lights, "Yeah," said Danny, "I guess they are. Well, we can look at lights later, now what movie are we going to see?"

Ember turned her head from sparkling lights to Danny's face and replied, "I don't know, what do they got out for movie posters?"

Danny and Ember looked up at the movie posters they displayed outside, "Let's see, The Mushy, Mushy Love Story 3, The Cuddlymuffin Girls, Leave Me Alone #9, and The Action Jackson Ducain movie."

They both stood there silent for a moment, looked at the movie posters again, and then at each other and said, "Action Jackson Ducain."

After Danny finished paying for the tickets, and snacks, Danny and Ember were surprised to see their theater was almost completely empty.

"This is unexpected." said Danny who was holding the drinks and popcorn.

"I blame the chick flicks on tonight." replied Ember.

Danny shrugged and responded, "Can't complain with the results. We now have a less chance of being annoyed by some chatty kids or some crazy old person."

Ember laughed, "Now that's funny. Okay, how about you and I find somewhere to sit."

"Right," said Danny, "but your leading. I can barely see anything past the popcorn let alone maintain a steady balance.

Ember stuck out her tongue at Danny and said, "Come on sexy, let's find somewhere where you can rest your girly arms."

Shortly after Danny and Ember got their seats, the movie had started, and Ember let out a roar of excitement. For the most part neither of the two said much to each other, except for the odd movie comment. Only up until the part when Action Jackson Ducain started to "attract" to his female accomplice did Danny start feeling nervous near Ember.

Besides the obvious sweating, and twitching going on, Danny was as nervous as ever to get out of the theater for some fresh air. The last thing he needed to do was to make a fool of himself in front of Ember and the people in the theater.

As Danny tried to quietly make his way out of the theater, Ember grabbed Danny's and whispered, "Where the heck are you going?"

Danny whispered back, "Bathroom. All the soda finally got to me, so I'll be back in second."

However, three rows behind where Danny and Ember were sitting was an argument going on amongst four friends. The four friends had snuck into the movie to escape the girly movies their parents were in and were arguing about a couple of bags of candy they had.

"Are you guys sure that we aren't going to get caught?" asked the first friend.

"Yes," said the third friend, "now quit worrying and help us figure out how to open these stupid gumball containers."

"I think you have to pull them, here let me try," said the second friend.

"No," said the forth friend, "You guys are doing it all wrong! Here, I know how to open them up, just pass them over."

The arguing between the friends turned into a tug of war with each others gumball containers up until all the friends heard a large rip noise. They all stopped and looked on the floor and watched all their candies roll everywhere across the ground. Heading in every direction, it was near impossible to stop or even catch one of them. Ironically, some of the gumballs had ended rolling up to where Danny and Ember were sitting.

So when Danny had finished talking with Ember, sure enough his foot slipped on one of the gumballs. With his foothold lost, Danny began to spin around like a drunken ballerina, until he finally fell and landed on Ember with his lips touching hers. Surprisingly, instead of Danny or Ember pulling away from each other, the two just closed their eyes and let the moment continue. And for something that had only lasted for a short time between Danny and Ember, both felt like it could go on forever.

Suddenly a heavy man directly across where Danny and Ember were sitting screamed, "Fire! The seats are on fire!"

Danny and Ember broke away from their kiss and looked in shock at the blazing flame that had started behind Ember. Immediately, everyone in the theatre screamed and started to run as fast as they could towards the lobby.

Then one of the four friends screamed, "The gumballs, they're evil!" and ran off with the rest of his friends.

Meanwhile in the projection room, one of the pasty faced teens turned towards to his manager and yelled, "I told you we should've made the seats out of that plastic instead of kindling, I told you!"

Back on the main floor where the fire, Danny, and Ember were, thing's had now become a lot worse. The small flames that had started from Ember's seat had now spread across half the entire theater.

Ember grabbed Danny, "What do we now?"

"I don't know," replied Danny, "if we don't stop the flames now they'll burn down the entire theater along with any other people inside it!"

"I'm open up to any ideas!" said Ember as she tried to put out the flames with her soda.

Danny had no clue what to do. He looked around for a fire extinguisher, but because of the fire and he couldn't see anything more than 10 feet from him. All of a sudden he looked up at the roof and said, "That's it!"

"What?" answered Ember.

"The sprinkler system on the roof, if we can it to set off somehow, the sprinklers will hopefully put out all the fire before it can spread throughout the whole theater!" said Danny.

"How about adding more fire?" asked Ember.

Danny thought for a moment and responded, "That's perfect! If you can generate a big enough flame you'll set off the sprinkler system, lets do it!"

Ember grabbed Danny and moved him a couple feet from her and said, "Watch out Danny, going full throttle here!"

Ember planted herself underneath one of the sprinkler system, started charging up, and then finally let out a huge burst of flame from her hair. Unfortunately Ember's flame wasn't strong enough and only ended going halfway to the roof before it stopped.

"No!" screamed Ember as her hair went back to normal.

Danny ran over to Ember, "What are we going to do? How else are we going to get your hair to reach the sprinkler system?"

Both Danny and Ember looked at the ceiling, then down at the fire that started to surround them, and finally at each other.

All of a sudden Ember came up with an idea. She grabbed Danny by the shirt, pulled him towards her and screamed, "Like this!" giving Danny a very deep, passionate kiss.

Danny's expression went from surprised to calm the longer Ember kept her deep kiss on him, and with that Danny surly returned Ember's kiss.

All of a sudden, Ember's hair then lit up like never before. Her blue flames spread high into the air at an incredible speed which not only reached the ceiling but almost had enough force to even have broken through it. And with that the sprinklers finally turned on and had started filling every part of the theater with water until all the flames were to die out, except for the ones between Danny and Ember.

Finally after noticing that fire had gone out, Danny and Ember pulled away from each other.

After a moment of silence Danny looked at how much he and Ember were drenched, smiled and handed Ember his coat, "Here, I think you'll need this."

Before Ember could reply, Danny grabbed her hand and said, "Come on lets get going."

Some time after Danny and Ember got out of the theater and dried off they headed back to Danny's place, without so much as a word being said.

Danny wasn't at all depressed, but more worrisome to that of Ember's state of depression she had since they got out of the theater.

Finally Danny had to ask, "What's wrong Ember, you seem really down."

"Its nothing." she replied in a very quiet voice.

Danny frowned and replied, "Come on Ember, something's really got you down, what is it?"

"Well," answered Ember, "it's about the fire at theater."

"Ember, you don't need to keep kicking yourself down for that, besides you didn't have any control over it." said Danny.

Ember looked at Danny, "But why is it that Danny? Why can't I control it, and what's keeping it from hurting anything else?"

Danny put his hand on Ember shoulder and sat her down on a nearby bench, "One your hair is not going to go off killing people or ghosts for no expected reason so don't worry about that. Two, since when have you started caring about the welfare of others? Last time I remember you had a mass of people chanting you name."

Ember sighed, "Well that's kind of different. Just because they're under my control doesn't mean I want them to hurt themselves or others. It just seems so wrong that's all."

"Whoa," said Danny, "I'm seeing a completely different side of you now Ember, and personally I'm impressed. Coming from someone like yourself, that's pretty honorable of you and what not."

Ember got up from bench and started walking again, "Yeah whatever," she replied, "but I'm still evil and everything just so you know."

Danny smirked and answered in a sarcastic voice, "Yes, you sure are. You almost got me there." as he tried to catch up with Ember.

It wasn't till later on through the night back at Danny's house when everyone was asleep that Ember had been awake and was busy arguing with herself.

_What do I do, what do I do? I know what Danny said before is true, but what will happen if my hair acts up again and I end hurting someone or something? I wouldn't be able to live with myself, especially if it was Danny, the only one person who's ever been so nice to me. And of all the thing's I have done to him, here I am in his house, sleeping right next to him like I was never his enemy, its unbelievable his trust in me. But still… _gets up and looks at Danny sleeping again _maybe it would be better for me to leave, I mean don't even think I belong here. All I would do is cause trouble for him and I'm sure Danny wouldn't want to have to watch over a nobody like me all the time._

With that Ember grabbed her guitar from under Danny's bed and headed towards Jazz's room to drop off the clothes she had borrowed.

Finally she came upon Danny's room again, and trying to be very quiet she whispered, "Goodbye Danny and thank you, for everything." She then gave Danny a small kiss on the cheek, and made her way towards the front door of the house trying not to cry. When Ember got outside she looked up at Danny's window, turned around, and ran off into the night.

**The Next Morning**

Danny had woken up to his alarm, but was in fact surprised to not have woken up right next to Ember. At first Danny thought that maybe she went to the bathroom or something, but after checking Ember's side of the bed for any warmth he noticed it was ice cold.

Suddenly Maddie shouted, "Danny, you better start getting ready for school."

"Okay mom." answered Danny.

Danny got up and started looking everywhere he could for Ember. _Where is she, where could she have gone? _It wasn't until Danny checked Jazz's room and saw the clothes Ember borrowed from the night before on the dresser that Danny began to worry.

Danny got changed and readied for school as fast as he could. He ran down the stairs to kitchen and said, "Mom, where's Ember! Have you seen her recently?"

Maddie turned around and answered, "Sorry Danny, but I haven't seen her all morning since I got up. I thought she was still asleep with you in your room from last night, did she go home or something?"

Danny froze. _She's gone?_ Maddie looked at Danny for another second or two up until Danny finally responded, "Sorry mom, I'm still tired from last night. Yes, Ember did stay the night, but she was gone this morning when I woke up. I don't know where she went off to, so I thought you'd know."

"Oh dear," said Maddie, "this is quite serious! Are you sure she didn't go for a walk or something Danny?"

Danny shook his head, "No mom, I'm sure she would have said something to me or at least have let me a note!"

Maddie put both of her arms on each of Danny's shoulders and said, "Okay the first thing we need do now honey is to calm down okay?"

"Okay," said Danny, "I'll try."

"Good," said Maddie, "now here's what we're going to do. First, you're going to school regardless of Ember's sudden disappearance."

"But mom!" interrupted Danny.

"Hold on, let me finish now. Second, your father and I will take the Fenton-mobile and drive around today and look for Ember. Besides that, I doubt that she could have gotten too far from us. So does that sound okay Danny?" asked Maddie with a smile.

"Yeah I guess," replied Danny, "thanks mom. I feel a bit better."

"Oh don't worry honey, we'll find her. Now you should start heading to school before you miss your bus." said Maddie.

"Thanks again mom" said Danny as he grabbed his bag and headed out the front door.

Never in his life had Danny felt so sad, which was so much worse than when he, Sam and Tucker broke up. Surely he didn't want to go to school today, but what else could he do? All that could be done now was to hope that his parents would find Ember as soon as possible before something bad happened to her.

Meanwhile in the park, there in the trees was Ember leaning on a stump, curled up to her knee's crying her eyes out.

"Why, why can't I ever be happy just once? Why do I always have to be so alone all the time, why is it that I'm not allowed to have anyone ever love me?" she cried.

_Who would ever want me anyway? Nobody that's who! Maybe I'm just not meant to be with anyone for the rest of eternity, nobody would ever care. _cries

Just then Ember heard some voices coming from behind her and once she finished drying her tears away she went to go check it out.

Ember was surprised, for it was the wish granting ghost Desiree and some little girl near a fountain talking to each other about something.

"So what is it that you desire young one? Is it money, power, revenge, what is it?" said Desiree.

The little girl just stood there and stared at Desiree for the longest until the little girl finally answered, "I don't know. What do you think?"

Desiree put both of her hands on her face and said, "Come on, there has to be something that you have always wanted, just say it!"

The little girl paused for another moment or two and responded, "A lollipop."

Desiree took a deep sigh, "Fine, what flavor?"

"Cherry please." said the little girl.

Desiree waved her hand around for a couple of seconds and with a small green explosion the cherry red lollipop appeared and Desiree handed it to the girl.

"Thank you nice lady." replied the little girl as she ran off with the candy.

"Your welcome," said Desiree with a grin, "but just wait until she gets to the center of her sweet candy and finds it full of broccoli." Desiree laughed.

That's when Ember emerged from the bushes and walked towards Desiree and said, "Desiree, what are you doing here?"

Desiree stopped and looked behind her and responded, "Do my eyes deceive me? No it is the ghost or rather rock diva Ember McLain here in front of me. What are you doing here child?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." answered Ember.

"Well you caught me," said Desiree, "I got out from the ghost zone a few days ago and have been here at this fountain granting people's wishes since. What's your evil scheme been lately?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything evil, I'm just hanging around" asked Ember.

"My mistake child," replied Desiree, "so what have you been up to lately?"

"I don't know…." said Ember.

"Oh come now," said Desiree, "I'm sure it's nothing we girls can't chat amongst ourselves now can we?"

"Okay fine," answered Ember in an annoyed tone, "Lately I've been having some troubles with a guy, and I don't know what to do."

"This is interesting, please continue." said Desiree.

Ember sat herself down on the grass, "Well you see there's nothing wrong between us and I kind of like him but I'm not too sure if he likes me. And every time I get close to him, my hair here starts to act up and go out of control. I didn't want to hurt him so I left and now I don't know what to do." said Ember

"Dear child, you're in love!" replied Desiree in an excited tone.

"What!" answered the blushing Ember.

"Come now child, you know it too. I've seen this all before millions and millions of times, it's surely nothing to be ashamed of." said Desiree.

Ember paused for a moment and turned around, "I have no idea what you're talking about Desiree."

"I think I do," said Desiree, "from what you just gave I'm surprised you're even here talking to me about this to me instead of telling the one you care for how you feel."

Ember turned around with a tear in her eye, "But…"

"Dear child," said Desiree, "nothing else matters when you're in love, trust me. I've seen love do great things for people, and let me tell you it's something that's really hard to ignore. You shouldn't let your fear and confusion take hold of you, if it does you'll never feel what it's like to be truly happy. As for your hair, I'm sure it's just because you have never had such a strong feeling before so you don't know how to react, so that's what it does. Don't let it or anything else get in the way of how you really feel for someone, or how they feel the same way for you."

Ember dried her tear and replied, "Thanks a lot Desiree, I think that really helped me out."

"No problem child," said Desiree, "like I said before, there's nothing wrong with a little girl to girl talk."

Ember smiled and nodded, "Well thanks again Desiree, now I can't wait to tell Danny how I feel about him!"

Desiree grabbed Embers shoulder and turned her around and asked, "Is that Danny as in the halfa ghost child, Danny Phantom?"

Ember panicked a bit and replied, "No! No, it's another guy named Danny, I swear!"

Desiree formed a grin on her face and answered, "Oh, I terribly apologize Ember, what was I thinking?" and Desiree as she let go of Ember's shoulder.

Ember gave a small nervous laugh as she backed away, "Yeah, total mistake. Well, I'm going to get going now, bye Desiree."

"Wait," said Desiree as Ember turned around, "you almost forgot you guitar. My, what beautiful condition you have kept it in."

"Thanks," answered Ember, "can I have it back?"

"Just a moment," said Desiree as she played around with Embers guitar, "but isn't this the same guitar that you used to control people with? My-oh-my, and last time I checked it was able to affect anyone wasn't it?"

"Desiree, I really want my guitar back now, so hand it over!" demanded Ember.

"Oh, you want it back now? I was just about to start some fun!" answered Desiree in an evil tone.

Suddenly Desiree slung Ember's guitar straps around her shoulder, and slammed some of the strings which sent out a blast that almost knocked Ember to the ground.

"What are you doing Desiree?" yelled Ember.

"Come now child, I know you were lying about who your boyfriend is. I can see it in your eyes no matter how much you tell me it isn't true, I know you were talking about the one and only Danny Phantom! So now that I have a hold of your guitar I can use its mind control on you to make you my little puppet and help rid me of that pesky halfa once and for all!" said Desiree.

Ember laughed, "Says you! How do you know how to play an electric guitar? I bet you couldn't even play a note without hurting yourself."

"Not true," said Desiree, "for someone like me who has been around this world for almost a thousand years, you're bound to pick up a couple of things. Now let's get this show on the road!"

With that Desiree started to charge up Embers guitar and before Ember could react to Desiree, she had already fired the shot at Ember.

**Back at Danny's House**

Danny was more than ever thankful that his day at school was over. Being not only the longest day at school he ever had, but probably the most painful time he had ever endured he couldn't wait to get home. Even though he skipped his whole lunch hour looking for Ember, it wasn't ever enough time spent to find her.

As soon as school was over, Danny went ghost and flew home as fast he could. Once he reached home, he changed back to his human form and ran into his house looking everywhere for his parents. After looking thought ever inch of the house for someone, he finally ran to the phones and tried to call his parents cell.

Danny impatiently tapped his foot on the floor as he waited for someone to pick and finally he heard his mother pick up the phone and ask, "Hello?"

"Mom, it's me Danny," answered Danny, "have you guys found any sign of Ember yet?"

"Sorry Danny, but we haven't seen her all day, "said Maddie, "your father and I looked just about everywhere, did she maybe come home today?"

Danny sighed, "No mom, I already checked the house as soon as soon as I came home. She's nowhere to be found."

Maddie paused for a moment and then replied, "How about this Danny? Your father and I will keep looking for another hour, then we're both going to come home and make dinner, and tomorrow we will all try to look for Ember again. What do you think about that?"

Sighing once more Danny said, "Sure that's sounds like a great plan mom, so see you two in an about an hour."

"Don't worry Danny, Ember will pop up sooner or later," said Maddie, "See you then."

Danny hung up the phone and headed towards the living room. He sat himself down on the couch at looked up at the ceiling. _Ember, where did you go?_ Danny put his head back down, dried the tear in his eye and started to make his way to his room.

Then for a moment, Danny thought he heard something like music, and paused for a couple of seconds. Considering that it was probably nothing, he started his way up the stairs when he heard it again. He immediately stopped what he was doing and began following the source of the odd melody, unaware of who was making it.

Only when Danny began to head downstairs did he realize the melody was that of an electric guitar, and ran down the steps to see if it was Ember. As soon as he reached the basement floor, the music stopped and Danny looked around and noticed that the ghost portal had been opened.

Danny slowly moved towards the ghost portal looking around every square inch of the room and said, "Ember, is that you?"

No answer. Danny, still not sure of what was going on made his way to the switch that would close the ghost portal when Ember appeared in front of him.

Danny stopped for a moment and said, "Ember! I'm so glad to see you, where did you go?"

Ember stood there in silence just starting at Danny without any sign of movement. Danny started to move his hand towards Ember, "Ember are you okay?"

Immediately Ember let out a powerful energy punch in Danny's chest which sent him a couple of feet back.

Danny looked up at Ember in confusion and before he could say anything Ember tried to hit Danny again with another punch. Danny rolled out of the way just in time and landed on the floor.

At that moment Desiree ghosted through the walls and laughed, "What's wrong halfa can't fight a girl?"

"Desiree!" Danny yelled, "What have you done with Ember?"

Desiree let out another sinister laugh, "Well, if you must know, little Ember here came to me for some words of advice. But as soon as I found out that she was talking about you, I couldn't help but take control over the situation."

"What?" asked Danny.

Just as Danny turned around Ember let off another punch in Danny's chest sending him crashing into the wall.

"This is too much fun," screamed Desiree, "this is even better then that stupid wish that your friend Tucker once made."

Danny went ghost as soon as he got up and glared directly at Desiree.

"Is something wrong Danny Phantom, am I making you angry?" said Desiree.

Desiree played another couple of notes on Ember's guitar and Ember began to attack Danny with unbelievable speed and power.

Every time Danny tried to go after his real target which was Desiree, Ember would run up in front of him and deliver another hit on Danny. It was only then did Danny actually noticed that even though Ember's eyes remained empty and white, she was in fact crying the more and more she kept fighting Danny.

_She's still in there, I know it._ Danny then grabbed both of Ember's arms and said, "Ember I know you in there, I know its not you who's doing this, you have to fight Desiree's control!"

Ember just pulled herself away form Danny and kicked him in the legs. It was then that Desiree started to play some more notes on the guitar that made Ember start shooting flames from her hair.

Danny used his own ghost powers and shielded himself, "Come on Ember, I know you can fight her, you just have to try!"

Yet the flames were too much, and finally broke through Danny's shield scoring a major hit on him. Danny let out a loud scream and the zombified Ember froze for a moment.

Desiree looked at Ember for an instant and screamed, "What's wrong with you, destroy him!"

Desiree played Ember's guitar more and Ember returned back to her zombified state. "Good," said Desiree, "don't let it happen again! Now finish him!"

So there Danny lay on the ground, major bruised, cut, burnt, and bleeding a little bit but still breathing and still conscious as Ember walked over to him.

Desiree look upon Danny with utter amusement, "This is it Danny Phantom, prepare to be destroyed!"

With that Ember's hair changed from blue to red as she raised her right fist and it began to glow with red pulsating fire.

Desiree kept laughing as Danny looked up at Ember with tears in his eyes, "Please Ember, please don't do let her do this, I love you."

Time had stood still for a moment and then instantly Embers eyes returned back from the hollow white to her original blue.

"What are you doing, finish him!" yelled Desiree.

Ember turned around and smiled at Desiree, "I don't think so!"

"What trickery is this? You're supposed to be under my control, nothing else!" said Desiree.

"You wish you old bat! Now I think its time for my own bit of revenge on you!" replied Ember as she fired her massive shot at Desiree.

Desiree took a direct hit from Ember's blast and hit the ground. Still desperate to win, Desiree grabbed the guitar and tried to control Ember again, but instead it just made Ember angrier. Desiree threw Ember's guitar away and tried to crawl backwards to get away from Ember.

"Come now Ember," pleaded Desiree, "I wasn't really going to make you kill Danny, I was just getting a bit carried away that's all! Can't we forget this whole thing?"

Ember didn't say a word and grabbed Desiree by the hair and pulled her up face to face with her. "If you ever come out of the ghost zone or even think of hurting me or Danny again, I'm going too personally put you in such a world of hurt you wouldn't even care if you're ghost or not. GOT IT!" said Ember.

Desiree slowly nodded. "Good," said Ember as she charged up her fist, "now have a nice trip back to the ghost zone!" and punched Desiree so hard that she flew back into the ghost portal and back into the ghost zone.

Just as the door to the ghost portal closed, Ember put her hands and knees to the ground to catch her breathe.

"Danny!" Ember quickly realized as she ran over to Danny.

"Danny," cried Ember as she shook Danny with tears in her eyes, "Danny please wake up! Please don't die on me Danny, please don't leave me!"

**A Few Day's Later**

It was when Danny awoke that he saw a blight light blinding him, and as he rubbed his eyes Danny realized he was actually in a hospital bed.

But Danny was confused. After telling Ember how he truly felt about her, he had lost consciousness and didn't remember anything since.

Just before he was about to get out of bed a doctor who reading over some papers came into the room and noticed Danny had woken up.

"Well," said the doctor, "look who finally woke up! We were worried about you Danny."

"What?" asked Danny.

The doctor seemed puzzled, "You don't remember?"

Danny shook his head.

The doctor replied, "Well, your parents came in saying you were attacked by a ghost, but you looked so banged up from your encounter no one was sure if you were going to make it."

"How long have I been out for?" asked Danny.

"I think about three or four days really," said the doctor, "not to mention that this little lady here has been right next to your bed since you got here. I mean of course your parents and sister have stopped by or phone to check on you ever so frequently, but this little lady has not left your bedside."

Danny looked to his right and saw Ember fast asleep on a seat right next to his bed.

The doctor let out a warm smile, "I let you two have a couple of minutes to yourself before I call your family and let them know he good news."

"Thanks Doc, much appreciated." answered Danny.

After the doctor had left the room, Danny pulled his covers off and moved himself closer to where Ember was.

Danny slowly put his arm on Embers shoulder and shook her a little bit, "Ember?"

Ember yawned a bit, and blinked a couple of times as she tried to see who had woken her up until she finally saw Danny. Ember grabbed Danny and put her arms around him hugging him tight, "Danny, your okay, I'm so happy. I didn't know what was going to happen to you."

Danny gave Ember a tight hug back, "I thought I had lost you too." he said.

It wasn't till a minute or two that passed after both Danny and Ember held each other so close that the let go of each other.

Danny looked up at Embers hair and said, "Ember, your hair, it's…."

"Normal," answered Ember, "well as normal as it id for any girl who has blue flames for hair."

Ember stared at Danny with her face bright red and said, "Thanks for getting me out that mind control thing Desiree had put on me Danny."

"Don't say anything else," replied Danny, "besides I think it was actually you who found the strength to break her control."

"Actually," said Ember as she moved closer and closer to Danny, "I think it was something you said to me that really made the biggest difference."

"When I said I love you?" said Danny who was moving closer to Ember as well.

"Right." said Ember.

Their lips almost touching Danny asked, "And how you feel for me?"

Danny's and Ember's eyes met and Ember replied, "What do you think?"

Ember lunged her lips at Danny's and gave him such a lovely, passionate kiss that Danny felt his legs go weak. Danny gladly returned the same kiss back at Ember and the two put each others arms around each other again and rolled around a bit.

Just then the doctor came by again, but before he went into the room, a nurse grabbed him and pointed to the small window on the door. The doctor looked and smiled and the nurse giggled a little bit.

The nurse let out a sigh, "Isn't young love sweet?"

The doctor laughed for a moment, "Maybe I should give another five minutes." and walked off with the nurse.

The End.


End file.
